Novamaire
Almanax Quests are only available on a given day. Completing a quest will give the player an Almoken which can be used at an Almanax Machine. 1 - Moomoo "I'd planned something, but I've forgotten what it was already...Ullu probably remembers, he remembers everything!" Speak to Ullu. 2 - Nikodeus "The Bellaphone is a mysterious creature who takes a perverse pleasure in transforming her eggs into familiar warriors... Defeat 5 of them!" Defeat 5 Bellaphones. 3 - Miloune "Mmm, silk; it's so, so silky... In fact, it would make the best offering, but where can I find it? Maybe on an Arachnee?" 4 - Kacinka "It's time to fight crime, and nobody's better at that than Justice Knight. He can be found in Bonta on the Cania Plains." Speak to Justice Knight. 5 - Mathru "Some old Outlaws have got together in some of the mines, plotting their vengeance on humankind. They're better known as the Riktus. Beat 5 of them before they wreak their revenge." Defeat 5 Riktus Bandits. 6 - Hito "It's now or never. Prove that you can take it all in your stride... and then release it just as hard. Give us a demonstration of your force in the Gladiatrool Arena by killing 3 Trools." 7 - Pouki "Prespics are small but sharp, and they can camouflage themselves very easily. Show them that they're no match for you by killing 5 and taking 1 Prespic Scalp to the Temple of Scriptures found in the north of Astrub." 8 - Poup "This quest will have you as mad as a wet Piwi! Try to speak to Master Bossowl to make some sense of all this." 9 - Tilapiatsu "It seems that an old crazy guy is hanging around the Kokokobana dungeon... He's got a Drheller at his side and is wearing a Kokoko-shaped hat... Go and knock some sense into this mad hatter!" 10 - Otoul "The time has come to prove your intelligence and share it with the World of Twelve. Just make a donation of an Intelligence Rune to validate the quest of the day." 11 - Namsporp "Today is Rhamemba Runce Day and a party in her honor is on the agenda in the Miss Ugly Tower. Figure out a way to gate-crash." 12 - Jacoula "Apparently there's a fish from the abysses chilling out in the waters of the sewers. It might just be a rumor, but it'd be a good idea to go and check out the area for yourself." 13 - Dek "A plague is spreading among the Arachnees. Step in and kill 5 of them as soon as possible. The remedy can be found in their bodily fluids. You'll need to make an offering of the Arachnee Juice to the Temple of Scriptures found in the north of Astrub." 14 - Flouky "Life is not all about beating monsters, crafting armor, or preparing dishes that will make you bigger and better. It's also about completing challenges!" 15 - Reniator "It's the night of the Bandeads! Chafers have surfaced from their tombs to invade the World of Twelve! Give them what for by forming a group and killing at least 5 of them!" 16 - Mustasly "It's time to sort through the garbage. There's nothing better than the Twiggy Set for recycling! You haven't got one? Well, have fun dropping one! Make an offering with it when you succeed...!" 17 - Messikriss "It seems that there's some good root beer in the Three Pistes Dungeon! Consume in moderation." 18 - Annbonny "Your inventory is swarming with Dried Dung. Aren't you bothered? Make an offering at the Temple of Scriptures found in the north of Astrub - 5 should clear out your bag a little." 19 - Waro "The lumberjack profession is highly reputable nowadays! Man can now save the planet by replanting trees... If only every man could plant 5, the World would be a better place." 20 - Julo "Your future's not looking bright. Maybe Mystic Moe will be able to tell you more with her crystal ball!" 21 - Munir "It's heating up and harmful parasites are flying all over Bonta... Eradicate 5 Moskitos and avoid getting bitten!" 22 - Skank Hivin "Today it's Skank Hivin! And tradition says that we should eat a nice big stuffed Dragoturkey to celebrate! To get one, go and see a chef Clan Member. With a bit of luck, they'll give you one for a small fee!" 23 -Angy "Does dicing with death scare you? Unlucky. Go to the Three Pistes Dungeon and defeat the boss, Master Thirstin Hunga." 24 - Fafah "Oats should grow in abundance today. Take part in the event and plant 15 Oats." 25 - Lateralus "With the cold closing in, your hands might just start to chap and crack... It seems that Zora's Gloves are highly efficient for protecting against the chill." 26 -Uicuic "Living by the book can sometimes get boring. Live a little; destroy a few different resources before they have chance to grow." 27 - Tinyrus "It seems that there is a bottomless well hidden on an island... A decidedly wild island. Find the well and open the chest that's hidden inside." 28 -Troyle "Feeling hot, hot, hot! A little dip wouldn't go amiss... To the Snaptrap in Sufokia!" 29 - Eltux "A phobia of all that's blue... Astrub will just have to get by with Red, Green, and Purple Piwis and Googoos. Eliminate at least 5 Astrubian Blue Piwis and Googoos." 30 - Inooni "It's time to cool down; go grab an Ice-Cream Cone, available from any decent fair." Relevant Pages *Almanax Quests *Temple of Scriptures *Almanax Machine Category:Almamax Quests